Karkat the Screwup
by AwesomeDuskAngel
Summary: I invite 12 "trolls" to be part of my little kids' show. Only I don't know that they're the Homestuck trolls, and I get stuck with them. So anyways, I'm trying to film the first episode, but Karkat keeps screwing it up. Screwing up leads to a huge argument; a huge argument leads to somebody getting hurt. Slight possibility of OC x Karkat. Rated T for obvious reasons. *DISCONTINUED*


**A/N: I recently started reading Homestuck and thought this would be funny. X3**

**Thanks to whoever that reviewer was that reminded me to put in a description of my OC. :)  
**

**Name: Clara Age: 14 Gender: Female Hair: Short, light brown Eyes: Brown  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or its characters.**

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" I wondered, twirling my short light brown hair around one of my fingers. Today, I was going to be filming the first episode of an online kids' show. Don't ask why, I don't know either. Only a few of the actors were at the set; three kids, about five or six years old. The other actors should've been here by now; there were supposed to be about twelve, I think, and they called themselves "trolls". Whatever. Anyways, they weren't here yet, and I was starting to get really ticked off.

About ten minutes later, I heard the door open. I sighed in relief. _Finally! For a second I thought the "trolls" weren't going to show up!_ I opened the door and saw twelve…wait, what?

Wow. That was unexpected.

I thought I was going to get twelve actors, not twelve trolls! They weren't just any trolls, either. They were…

"You guys...are Homestuck trolls!" I exclaimed, pointing at the group.

The troll in front glared at me. "I know we're trolls, idiot."

I glared- more like _attempted_ to glare- at him and grabbed his hand. "Nice to meet you too, Karkat." I turned to one of the other trolls. "I thought you guys were going to be normal people in troll _costumes_, not the actual trolls from Homestuck!"

"And I thought you were taking me to see a romcom," Karkat whispered to one of the others.

Fortunately, I have awesome hearing. "First of all, Karkat, this isn't a romcom; it's a little kids' show. And second, you're not going to be _watching_ it. You're going to be _in_ it."

"We're going to be _in_ it?" a girl's voice asked.

"Which one of you was- Oh, Kanaya," I said, smiling. "Yes, you are!"

Karkat glared at me. "You've got to be ******* kidding."

I slapped his hand. "No cussing! Now, everyone, let's get started! Just stand over there by that fake tree."

One of them pointed to a tree on the right side of the set. "This one?" a male voice asked; Tavros.

I nodded and smiled. "Yep." I turned towards the little kids. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yep!" all three answered in unison.

"Good. Trolls, are you ready?" I asked.

"No," Karkat retorted.

"Too bad, because we're starting now," I said, walking over to the video camera. "Three…two…one….Action!"

The three kids- Grace, Molly, and Bob- all looked at the trolls.

"Look! Aliens!" shouted Molly.

"How cool!" Bob said excitedly. "Let's see if we can be friends!" All three of them ran over to the trolls.

"Hi, aliens! Do you want to play with us?" they asked, once again, in unison.

Bob ran over to Terezi and stared at her innocently. "Do you want to play?"

Terezi grinned. "Sure."

This amused me. _That's right. Just act like you normally would_, I thought.

"Let's go!" Molly squealed as she ran over to Sollux. "I want to play with them!"

He looked down at her. "Fine, let'th go."

I giggled. _I don't care how much you hate your lisp! I love it_, I thought._ It looks like he's in a good mood right now. Hopefully he'll stay like this._

Finally, Grace ran over to Karkat and tugged on his sleeve.

Karkat sighed. "What?"

She looked up at him. "Um…Do you want to play with us, Mr. Alien?"

_No, Karkat. Don't do it_, I thought.

He glared at her intensely. "_Don't call me a ******* alien. Go the **** away._"

I facepalmed. "Now you've done it, Karkat."

Everything seemed fine. She didn't scream or cry. All she did was stare at him.

"_Why are you still standing here?!_" he shouted angrily.

Forget what I said about everything being fine because she started crying, and ran away.

"Stupid kid," he murmured.

"Cut!" I yelled.

"Why?!" he shouted.

"This is a _kids'_ show, Karkat! You can't yell at the kids, and you can't cuss!" I cried.

He just sat there, glaring at me.

"If you can't act properly, then I'm cutting you out," I said, sighing. "Now, let's try this again."

We went through the whole thing again until it was Karkat's turn to act.

"Fine. I'll play with you," he answered through clenched teeth.

Grace looked at his horns. "C-Can I touch your horns?"

"That's irrelevant to what we were talking about!" he yelled.

"Cut! You messed up again!" I shouted. I really didn't want to cut my favorite troll from the show. Maybe there was something else he could do? "Here, Karkat. Try this." I motioned for him to be the cameraperson…er, I mean, camera_troll_.

He sighed and started the camera.

After we'd gone through the process for the third time, I walked over to him and the video camera. "Did you get anything?"

I almost screamed when I saw that he hadn't even pressed the 'record' button. "You didn't even record it! We finally have it perfect, and you forget to press 'record'!"

Almost immediately after I'd said it, he threw the camera against the wall, breaking it.

"Now you've broken the camera!" I screamed. Everyone had their eyes on us.

He said nothing and stormed off.

I walked over to the other trolls. "Um…Do you think I ticked him off?"

Kanaya nodded. "You were a bit hard on him…"

Previous words that I'd said echoed in my head. "_…then I'm cutting you out." "You messed up again!" "We finally have it perfect…"_ "Now I understand why he got so angry," I whispered to myself. "I told him that it was perfect without him..." I tried not to cry as I walked towards the door he walked through. _I'm sorry, Karkat..._

* * *

**This actually started out as a humorous story about Karkat ruining my show, but it looks like it's more than that now. *cough* Cheesy romance drama *cough***

**Anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter! I will be continuing this in one more chapter, so stay tuned! :D**


End file.
